<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trouble by ghostofviper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712044">Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper'>ghostofviper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic request fulfilled based on Blank Space - Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tanaka Sho/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was probably going to end horrifically.   A fiery crash of accusations and jealousy.  But it also could be magical.  A perfect melding of two souls meant for one another.   He was the classic newly rich boy burning through money and women.  You were the pretty girl who would be whatever her man wanted, until you wouldn’t any more.   So many times things had gone down in flames, but you never gave up hope that maybe this one would be different.  </p><p>Saw you there and I thought<br/>Oh my god, look at that face<br/>You look like, my next mistake<br/>Love’s a game, wanna play?</p><p>“No no no Sho.”  Rocky Romero saw exactly who his protégé was looking at and it wasn’t good.  “Stay far away from her.  Please. She will ruin you.”   Sho Tanaka looked at his mentor briefly before returning his attention to the gorgeous girl organizing the press corps.  </p><p>“She doesn’t look like trouble.”  Sho said as he watched your easy smile as you maneuvered people into the right places.</p><p>“That’s the problem. She doesn’t look like trouble. But she is.  Just trust me Sho.  I’m trying to save you from heartache.”   Rocky plead, but he was already shaking his head.  He could tell his friend was already bound and determined to meet you and all he could do was sit back and watch.  </p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Sho said with a smile, clapping Rocky on the shoulder before striding towards you with a determined smile on his face.</p><p>So It’s gonna be forever<br/>Or its gonna go down in flames<br/>You can tell me when it’s over<br/>If the high was worth the pain</p><p>From that day you were inseparable both you and Sho diving head first into a relationship, confessing your love of each other within a week.  Sho ignored everyone who told him he was getting in too deep, moving too fast. He was well liked and respected backstage.  No one wanted to see him hurt by you.  They warned him to no avail.   He just didn’t see what everyone was warning him about.  </p><p>He could talk with you for hours on end and it seemed you had so much in common.   Sho was already imagining you meeting his family, of proposing to you, of starting a family with you.  It had only been a month and he was head over heels.  </p><p>You were telling your friends he was the one.   Brushing off their doubts and reminders of all the previous times you had professed undying love for someone.   They tried to point out that you weren’t even letting Sho get to know the real you. That you were just playing the part of what he wanted.   They told you that you were going to tire of pretending and the result wasn’t going to be pretty.  They were right.  </p><p>Find out what you want<br/>Be that girl for a month<br/>Wait the worst is yet to come<br/>Screaming, crying perfect storm<br/>I can make all the tables turn</p><p>“Who the fuck is she?” You shouted, pushing in between Sho and the woman he was talking to with a snarl.   You had seen them talking from across the room, immediately feeling the insane burn of jealousy and all that was in your thoughts was to get her away from your man.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Sho asked, shocked at this sudden outburst by you.  </p><p>“Wrong with me?” You shrieked watching the other woman scurrying away.  “You’re the one all over some slut right in front of me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about? I was barely speaking to her.  She works for the general manager and was telling me he wished to see me.”  Sho said angrily. “Now you have embarrassed me in front of her.  She’s probably going to tell him about my crazy girlfriend.”  </p><p>“I’m not crazy!” you yelled. “I don’t care who she is.  She was all over you and you were letting her be.”</p><p>Sho looked at you like he had never seen you before, his head shaking in disbelief at the conclusions you were jumping to.   He had literally only been speaking to her for maybe ten seconds before you had rushed over.  There hadn’t been a single inappropriate interaction for you to be losing it over.</p><p>Keep you second guessing like<br/>Oh my god, who is she<br/>I get drunk on jealousy<br/>But you’ll come back each time you leave<br/>Cause darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream</p><p>Sho had walked away from you.  Telling you he needed time.  A small break.  It hadn’t lasted long.  He was drawn right back into your web within a few days.   The pattern continued longer than anyone had thought.  You would fly off the handle, he would break it off, and a few days later you were back together again.</p><p>It was a viscous circle and everyone was watching with anxious anticipation, wondering when the final blow would be struck.  When the two of you would see you were toxic together.  When you would add Sho’s name to your long list of ex-lovers.  And whether he would recover from the fall out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>